


Golden Morning

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sunny Saturday morning sometime in one of the later seasons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Morning

Willow had decided that Buffy wasn't very good at oral sex.

Not (- _she gasped, and arched her back-_ ) not that it was her fault. She didn't have the practice, did she? And nobody could fault her willingness (- _Willow moaned, digging her fingers into the sheet beneath her-_ ). It was just that she approached the task rather like she was eating an ice cream. Flat tongue, not curved or pointed, and straightforward, steady licking motion instead of, you know, exploring and teasing around. But (- _Willow grasped a breast in one hand and squeezed hard-_ ) not that it was all bad...

After all ( _-her fingers tightened, making five little dimples in her flesh-_ ) what she lacked in skill she certainly (- _oh Goddess, yes, just like that-_ ) made up in stamina. A Slayer thing, obviously. She never got tired, never complained of cramp or a sore tongue, she could keep up that steady rhythmic lapping until Willow (who'd always been a fan of the slow burn) was screaming and writhing in ecstasy on the bed (- _her mouth fell open, not in a scream, not yet anyway, but certainly in a loud moan-_ ).

But that wasn't the best of it. The best was (- _her hips quivered and rocked up and down-_ ) that it was Buffy. No really. Willow propped herself up on the pillow and looked down the length of her body, over her breasts that were starting to glow pink with heat, down at the shining golden head that lay between her thighs, bobbing gently back and forth as Buffy licked her. Just like in all her best fantasies, but even more perfect.

Long blonde hair lay over her hips and belly, just ever so slightly ticklish, reflecting the morning sunlight like a glowing crown. Buffy's nose -- Willow had always had a thing about Buffy's nose -- was buried in the curly dark-red hair that sprang up around it as she pressed her face deep into Willow's crotch. Her mouth -- Willow couldn't see her mouth, but she could feel it. Goddess, could she feel it. (- _Her free hand clutched at the bedclothes again, scrabbling frantically, and gasps and moans were falling from her lips almost non-stop now-_ ). And her eyes - Buffy's shining green eyes met Willow's over the length of her body between them, and they crinkled at the corners as if Buffy was smiling at her, and Willow felt the first heated wave of pleasure building in her lower belly, cresting higher and higher by the moment, as--

There was a knock on the door and Willow squeaked in panic and pulled the bedclothes back up around her, as Buffy -- fully dressed -- poked her head through the gap.

"Will, have you -- oh! sorry, I didn't realise you weren't up yet. Shall I come back in ten minutes?"

Willow was sure her voice couldn't be heard over the pounding of her heart, but managed to stammer out "Give me a bit longer" and "I'll come down, okay?" then breathed a shaky sigh of relief as Buffy accepted that without demur and headed back downstairs again.

She hesitated a little longer, but she'd been so close and was still far too keyed up to stop now. She replaced her right hand where it had been and started reconstructing her fantasy...  



End file.
